The invention relates to protective coverings and/or blankets for domesticated animals that are kept in a kennel, stall, or alternative housing.
People have kept domesticated animals throughout recorded history. Among domesticated animals, dogs have been favored as companions, as work or guard dogs, or for a combination of purposes. Through familiarity, many dog owners come to regard their pets as part of the family, deserving of comfortable accommodations that other family members enjoy.
Dogs kept outdoors require an outdoor doghouse or kennel or similar enclosure for shelter from the elements and for resting and sleeping. In addition, a dog needs a blanket or cover during cold weather. Traditionally, pet covers are placed on top of an animal by the owner or caretaker. But when the animal moves about inside a doghouse or kennel, the cover is displaced. Ordinary blankets that lie on top of the animal are not stable enough for the animal to try to cover itself up by burroughing under the blanket. Moreover, animals with a disability (a gait abnormality or hip problem, for instance) may be further harmed by getting entangled in the blanket as they change positions.
(5) The animal blankets and covers on the market offer few, if any, options for keeping the family dog warm and protected from harsh elements.
Dogs and many other animals love dens because of the protection and feeling of safety the dens give them. In the wild, animals dig and build dens; living with people, they typically sleep under a blanket. This invention resembles a den where the animal is protected on all sides. The animal is practically hugged by soft materials that keep it warm and safe. At the same time, the animal is unrestricted and can move about freely.
The Automatic Pet Blanket is a hanging animal cover. Bundles of fabric hang down loosely from a platform or from the ceiling of the dog""s kennel to within one to three inches from the floor of the kennel or stall. Spacing of the bundles allows the animal to pass freely into or from a kennel or stall. The movable strips of fabric automatically cover the animal, providing warmth without heavy weight and providing protection from light, wind, cold air, blowing rain, and snow. This new blanket allows the animal to enter the kennel, to move about inside or go outside for water or food or to relieve itself With an automatic hanging cover, the pet that moves about in the kennel does not become uncovered.
Ventilation is provided by the flow of air through the strands of fabric. Fewer bundles of fabric allow for greater ventilation and a cooler kennel. However, fewer bundles of fabric also provide less protection against light, wind, cold air, blowing rain, and snow.
For the Automatic Pet Blanket, bundled strips of fabric may be attached to a platform made of plastic, metal, or wood. The platform may be mounted on the ceiling or sidewalls of a kennel or individual animal shelter or stall. The platform may also be free-standing (with attached legs) within an existing animal shelter or stall. Alternatively, the bundles of fabric may be directly attached to the kennel ceiling.
The means for attaching the bundles to the platform or the ceiling may be a means for connecting Velcro(copyright) or a means for connecting a mechanical safety snap. Either type of connection means will allow the fabric bundles to drape over a moving animal without becoming detached. Also, the spacing of the bundles can be modified for particular applications.
Advantages of the invention include the following:
(1) The Automatic Pet Blanket operates by itself to cover a pet as it enters a kennel or stall without assistance from the animal owner or caretaker.
(2) The Automatic Pet Blanket adjusts to the movement of the animal in its kennel or stall, without uncovering the moving animal or restricting its movements.
(3) The Automatic Pet Blanket protects against light, wind, cold air, rain, and snow.
(4) Fabrics impregnated with antibacterial, antifungal, antiviral, anti-parasitic or insecticidal chemicals can be components of the cover; thus the Automatic Pet Blanket may protect or treat the animal against common diseases and pests such as fleas and ticks.
(5) The Automatic Pet Blanket permits ventilation within the kennel or stall while it provides protection from the elements.
(6) The blanket provides clearance from the floor of the kennel and, therefore, promotes sanitation within the animal enclosure.
(7) The thickness and texture of the hanging bundles of fabric may be adjusted for the season and weather in different climate conditions.
(8) The texture and weight of the hanging blanket may be adjusted for the animal coat and for a variety of domesticated four-legged animals.
Objectives of the invention include the following:
The primary objective is to create a blanket through which and under which a pet may move about and change its position without removing the cover. Similarly, the pet may enter or leave the kennel without displacing the blanket cover.
A closely related objective is to create an automatic self-covering pet blanket-that provides warmth and protection for an animal in a kennel, dog house, or stall.
Another related objective is to overcome the disadvantage of existing blankets that lie on top or over the animal""s body as it rests and may be disturbed or removed as the animal moves about.
Another related objective is to provide an automatic blanket that can be adapted to the size and structure of four-legged animals, especially dogs and horses with varying thicknesses of animal coats.
Another objective is to create sanitary conditions within the kennel, dog house, or stall by keeping the bottom of the blanket from reaching or touching the floor of the kennel or stall.
Another objective is to provide ventilation while at the same time provide protection from weather conditions such as cold, wind, rain, and snow.
Another objective is to create an Automatic Pet Blanket that is simple and economical to manufacture.
Another objective is to provide a support apparatus or platform for the blanket that is structurally uncomplicated and easy to install during manufacture or in an already existing kennel or animal stall by the animal owner or caretaker.
Another important objective is to create an Automatic Pet Blanket that is wear-resistant, easy to maintain, easy to remove (for cleaning), and replaceable with minimal effort.